


The Remains Of Oikawa Tooru

by senditothemoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Slow Burn, also some interesting lore, and a lot of references to lotr, im sorry, there will be a lot of fantasy stuffand made up names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senditothemoon/pseuds/senditothemoon
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime was a seemingly normal guy, with a seemingly normal life, and seemingly normal friends, with whom he was formulating a seemingly normal plan to overthrow the oppressive Demon King who tyrannically ruled over the continent. Of course, this all went to shit the day he met Oikawa Tooru.





	The Remains Of Oikawa Tooru

Fairies were extinct. Iwaizumi knew that. Well he thought he did, until he found himself gazing intently at the small human with wings struggling to get itself free from a spider's web. At first, he couldn't believe his eyes. He stood there breathlessly watching from behind a tree as the little creature twisted and turned relentlessly, it's tiny face beginning to turn red from exertion. 

It wasn't until he saw a rather large spider making its way across the web, pincers at the ready, that he sprung up and intervened. Grabbing the spider and placing it on the ground was one matter but what to do with the fairy was something else entirely. One look and Iwaizumi could see that this creature was terrified, not just of the spider but of Iwaizumi too - even more so it appeared. Its fear was not the only thing to strike Iwaizumi though, as its beauty was breath-taking. 

Iwaizumi had read about the legends of course, of the fairy folk's striking looks that could entice any living creature, but those illustrations in his mother's old folklore books could never have prepared him for the sight in front of him at that moment. He couldn't bring himself to move; all his attention was being focused on the fairy's wide doughy eyes that were fixated solely on Iwaizumi, and its soft auburn hair that glowed like fire in the afternoon sun. Iwaizumi was certain he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life and he was certain he could never let something like that disappear. Cautiously, he lifted a hand, the fairy flinched but he began to break apart the web nonetheless. Even with a face the size of a pea, Iwaizumi could see the distress the fairy was feeling, and it was clear he didn't trust Iwaizumi in the slightest. And he had good reason not to; from what Iwaizumi had heard, fairies were extinct and because of humans no less. The innocent creatures had been barbarically hunted for centuries so that humans could make jewellery and ornaments out of their wings. But Iwaizumi was in no business of hurting such a beautiful creature. 

"Don't worry." He told it softly, "I want to help you."

However, this did nothing to calm it down. It kept a wary eye on the knight as he cut the rest of the webbing and caught the fairy in his palm. For a second the fairy stared up towards Iwaizumi as it sat shaking in the middle of his hand, but as soon as it realised that it was free, it took off. Leaving Iwaizumi to crouch in silence wondering if he was dreaming. 

~~~

Iwaizumi was certain that he was dreaming. That was until he woke up. The previous night had been fairly normal (well except for the brief extinct mythical creature siting) he'd had dinner, brushed his teeth and then gone to bed as normal. He was pretty sure he was the only one who'd gotten into his bed last night, so why was there another person lying next to him? They were asleep, that much was made obvious from the horrendous snoring. Iwaizumi raised his head, very slowly so as not to wake the intruder. He could see his sword on the other side of the room, leaning against the door, if he was quick enough, he would be able to run across the room, draw his sword and then confront this mysterious trespasser. Iwaizumi grabbed the corner of his sheets and decided he would count down from three and then jump out of bed. He made it as far as two before realising the snoring had stopped. 

"Good morning." 

Without even glancing to the side, Iwaizumi tumbled out of the bed, landing with a thud on his backside before crawling backwards across the hard wood floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet and yanked two hands around his sword, holding it steadily in front of himself. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Iwaizumi asked using the most authoritative tone he could muster.

"You mean you don't remember me?" The strange man looked terribly disheartened, he was sat up now as well, Iwaizumi’s covers pulled up to his chest. From the looks of it, this guy was naked. 

"Why should I remember you?" Iwaizumi asked, growing more than a little impatient. 

"Well it is true I look a little different to the other day, but I assure you it’s me." 

And then iwaizumi looked at him, and I mean really looked at him, he looked at those big round eyes, the silky brown hair that was positively glowing in the morning sun trickling in through the windows. 

Iwaizumi knew who he was looking at, but that was impossible, right?

"But, it can’t be. You’re a…fairy?"

"So, you do remember me!" The man grinned triumphantly, "I wanted to thank you for saving my life yesterday, so I followed you home, I was going to say something last night but then I got nervous.”

"And then you decided to sleep naked in my bed."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to. I was just so tired and the empty space was enticing me and you looked a little lonely all by yourself in such a big bed."

"This is...you're a fairy?" 

"Yes.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, this had got to be some kind of a joke; there was no way a fairy would willingly enter a human’s house, right? 

"Prove it." He said, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the man suspiciously. 

"Fine." He shrugged indifferently before getting up and standing in front of the window.

Iwaizumi stiffened awkwardly at the sight the strangers naked body. But he kept a watchful eye nonetheless as the air surrounding the man seemingly filled with glitter. The sight made Iwaizumi's heart race and he tightened the grip on his sword. And then all of a sudden the man was gone, Iwaizumi looked around in a hurry, checking behind him in case the man was standing there. But he wasn't; Iwaizumi was alone. Or so he thought. A tiny cough alerted him to the presence of something right in front of him. He looked down and his heart stopped. The sight was just as breath-taking as he remembered. 

"Hi." The fairy said with a smile, now fully clothed, "Do you mind lowering your sword for me?"

"Oh, sorry." Iwaizumi said quickly, bringing the sword to his side.

"Ahh, thank you that's much better! Now I think introductions are in order: my name is Oikawa Tooru.”

“Um, Iwaizumi Hajime.” His words still coming out a little too slow as he tried to process what was happening.

“I hope you don’t mind but I’ll be staying here for a while.” Oikawa said with an absentminded smile as he fluttered down to sit on the bed frame.

“I’m sorry what?” Iwaizumi asked, his mouth twitching irately.

“It’s just for the time being.” Oikawa assured him, “I promise you’ll get used to me very quickly.”

“I don’t want to get used to you.” Iwaizumi said with a scowl, “Look, you’re not staying here, okay?”

“What? Why not? I’m a very agreeable person and look,” Oikawa outstretched his whole body in all of its tiny entirety, “It’s not as if I take up much space.”

“I have enough on my plate without a fairy to look after.”

“I’m not a child; I don’t need looking after.”

“Well whatever, the point is I’m busy. I have stuff I need to do elsewhere so I won’t even be here for a while.”

“Why not? Where are you going? You’re gonna leave me here all by myself?” Oikawa asked jumping up and flying uncomfortably close to Iwaizumi’s face.

“I’m not going to leave you here by yourself,” Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth, “Because you’re not staying here! So, buzz off and find someone else to annoy.”

“You’re so mean Iwa-chan.”

“Iwa-chan?” 

"Look if you don't want me here that's fine, I'll leave. But just so you know, if you save a fairy’s life, you get a wish." 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but be sceptical. A wish? He was obviously lying. 

"A wish, huh?" 

"That's right." Oikawa said, a glimmer of mischief in his eye.

“You’re lying.”

“I swear on my life I’m not.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“You don’t.” Oikawa said with a shrug, “You’ll just have to trust me.”

Iwaizumi sighed. This was one of the stupidest situations he’d ever been in and he couldn’t believe he was going along with it, "And it can be whatever I want? Like there’s no dumb rules or catches or anything?"

"Duh, of course! Who do you think I am, a genie?" Oikawa said, folding his arms and pouting indignantly.

"Sorry, I was just making sure." 

“So, then it’s settled, if I give Iwa-chan a wish, he’ll let me stay with him.”

“Fine.” Iwaizumi swallowed, “But don't call me that." 

"Call you what? Iwa-chan?"

"Yes."

"Yes, call you that?" Oikawa asked, a mischievous grin plastered to his face. 

"I swear to god Oikawa, I'll..." 

"You'll what? Hit me? I'm afraid if you let any harm befall me while I'm in fairy form our agreement will cease to exist and you won't get you're wish." 

"Fine." Iwaizumi said with a grunt as he turned around to gather his things, "I'm going into town so just...stay out of trouble until I get back."

"Oh you're going into town? I'm coming too!"

"No you're staying here out of trouble."

"That's not fair, I'll get bored." 

"Then go find someone else to bother."

"Like who?"

"Don't you have any family or friends? Or are they all sick of you too?"

"My family was murdered by humans when I was a child and I haven't seen another fairy since."

"Oh.” Iwaizumi wasn’t quite sure how to respond, so he settled with something mundane but effective, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Oikawa shrugged nonchalantly, “You get used to it after a while and besides, I’m all the company I need.”

Iwaizumi grunted as he turned away from Oikawa again, he felt some kind of affection towards Oikawa for a second. Probably sympathy, he figured.

~~~

The Prancing Pony Inn was Iwaizumi's favourite place to hang out. It was owned by a family of the name Hinata, their children would usually help out with jobs around the pub, like serving drinks and breaking up fights between drunken customers. Their eldest, and only, son was a couple years younger than Iwaizumi so they'd become pretty good friends. 

"Hey Hajime!" Hinata called from behind the bar as he saw Iwaizumi walk in through the entrance and take a seat in front of Hinata, "You're here early."

"I needed a break." Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his temple. 

"A break from what?" Hinata asked as he started to pour Iwaizumi a mug of ale. 

"From this guy." Iwaizumi said, pointing to his left as he took the drink off Hinata.

"Oh, hi." Hinata smiled. “Don’t believe we’ve met.”

“He’s not from around here.” Iwaizumi explained.

"The name's Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru."

"Hinata Shouyou."

"Enchanté." Oikawa said, elegantly holding out a hand for Hinata who just awkwardly took a hold of it and shook it slowly. 

"Can I get you anything?" He asked with an awkward smile.

"Um...what do you sell?"

"Only the best ale this side of Bywater, it's my own family's recipe that's been passed down for generations." Hinata told him with a grin. 

"I'll take that then." Obligingly, Hinata poured Oikawa a glass and set it on the bar for him. "Aren't you a little young to be serving drinks at an Inn?" Oikawa asked taking a sip of the alleged best ale ever. 

"I know I look small, but I'm nearly 16." Hinata told him, pointing to his chest triumphantly. 

"Nearly 16?! You can't be more than five foot!" 

"I'll have you know that I'm 5"2 and still growing." Hinata said indignantly folding his arms. 

"Whatever you say, Chibi-chan." 

Hinata stared at Iwaizumi unbelieving, Iwaizumi just pursed his lips and shrugged as if to say 'I know right', while Oikawa blissfully sipped his alcohol. 

Hinata was about to argue something about the insensitive nickname when a dark haired young man with a tragically grumpy face, came charging towards them. He leant over the bar next to Iwaizumi catching his breath before wheezing something about a sword.

“Didn’t quite catch that Kageyama.” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“I’ve got…a lead…on the sword.” He repeated in between staggered breaths.

“Are you serious?” Iwaizumi asked, stopping mid drink to stare in disbelief.

“As the plague.” The dark-haired boy said, regaining his breath.

“Well what is it?!” Hinata yelled, startling Oikawa a little. 

It seemed as though the grumpy one was about to explain, but when he saw Oikawa he stopped immediately. His eyes were unblinking as he stared at the newcomer, “Who’s this?”

"Oh sorry," Iwaizumi said as he looked between the two, "This is Oikawa. He’s not form around here but he said he would help us out." 

"I'm Kageyama Tobio." He said, his stoic expression unchanged. 

"Nice to meet you." Oikawa smiled.

"How do you know each other?" Kageyama asked as he took a seat at the bar and Hinata handed him a drink.

"Well..." Iwaizumi started, trailing off as he realised he couldn't exactly tell them the real story without revealing that Oikawa was a mythical creature thought to be extinct.

"Iwa-chan saved my life." Oikawa told them both before Iwaizumi had a chance to elaborate, "So now I'm kind of indebted to him."

"You saved his life? That's amazing Hajime!" Hinata beamed, hitting his friend on the side of the arm.

"I just did what anyone would've done." Iwaizumi said with a shrug as he took another gulp of ale. 

"Not true, I've never met another person who would've done what you did, granted I've never met a lot of people before but...Iwa-chan's special. I can tell." The words made Iwaizumi feel uncomfortable, not because he didn't like them. On the contrary, he felt he may have liked them a little too much. And paired with the look Oikawa was giving him, it set his heart on fire. Which he found quite worrying considering he'd always felt like he’d had a lump of coal for a heart his entire life. 

"So, what’s this about a sword?" Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi was about to explain, when Kageyama stopped him and pulled him aside, “Are you sure we can trust him? I mean, how long have you known the guy?”

Iwaizumi gave him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry.”

Kageyama resigned to trusting Iwaizumi; he did have good instincts after all. Despite that, Kageyama definitely thought that there was something off about this Oikawa guy, but he kept his complaints to a minimum.

“Well, you know the Demon King, right?” Kageyama started, glancing quickly at Iwaizumi.

“Who now?”

The three of them shared a look and slowly turned back to Oikawa with their eyebrows raised. 

“You don’t know who the Demon King is?” Hinata asked. 

Oikawa shook his head. 

“Iwaizumi wasn’t kidding when he said you weren’t from around here.” 

Oikawa pursed his lips and shrugged.

“Well,” Hinata started to explain, “No one knows his real name, so people just call him that because he's so evil, and there’s no way he’s human. They say that he was once a fairy, but he killed another of his kind so that he could gain immense powers. And you know how the legend goes; when a fairy kills another fairy, they turn into a demon.”

"Of course, that's just a legend," Kageyama interjected, glaring at Hinata with his arms folded, "There's no way of proving that he used to be a fairy, or that fairies even exist.”

"Just how bad is this guy?" Oikawa asked.

"He's not that bad, if you're rich and you can pay your way past his ridiculous laws and can actually afford his relentless taxing. But when you're just like everyone else, life is a living hell. I've seen people forced into poverty because they couldn't afford to pay the king, so he took away their home and all of their possessions. And being homeless is not a position you want to be in around here." Hinata told him, he seemed to be a walking encyclopaedia about this guy.

"Why not?"

"The king owns a servant, a dark wizard named Kuroo. Every night he scours the streets looking for people without a home and brings them back to the king's castle where they're never heard from again.” Kageyama explained.

"And then there's Shimizu, the king's succubus,” Hinata interjected, his expression grave, “she sneaks into men's rooms at night and entices them into doing awful things and after she's gotten what she wants, her two lapdogs kill the poor guy." 

"That's terrible, how on earth can you even put up with this?" Oikawa asked.

"We can't," Iwaizumi said simply, "that's where the sword comes in."

“I see.” Oikawa mused, “But what’s so special about the sword?”

“Well it’s said to possess great powers. Like powers great enough to kill a demon. But the thing is it only opens to those who are worthy. Or so they say.” Iwaizumi explained. 

“So, you’re going to use it to kill the demon king?” 

“That’s the idea.” Iwaizumi sighed.

“If we ever find it.” Hinata added on hopelessly. 

“Well,” Kageyama cleared his throat, “As I was saying before: I have a lead.”

“Oh yeah!” Hinata jumped excitedly, “What is it?”

Kageyama eyed Oikawa nervously before he began to speak, “This morning, I overheard my father talking to his friend about a market place down South that he’d visited a while back. I think he said it was called the Baggins’ Travelling Market or something. Anyway, he said he saw this man haggling over a black sword covered in golden flowers and leaves. He was trying to get it cheap because he couldn’t get it open, so he assumed the sheath had rusted to the sword.”

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi breathed, “That’s got to be it.”

“I mean it might not be. But, I think it’s our best chance right now.” Kageyama said slowly.

“I say we go buy it!” Hinata said determinedly.

“It might not even be the right sword to be honest, and even if it was, how do we know that guy didn’t buy it.” Kageyama sighed.

“Why are you being so negative?” Hinata pouted, “You seemed very excited when you came in breathless before.”

Kageyama’s scowl deepened, “I’m just being realistic.”

“Well it’s not helpful.” Hinata crossed his arms in resentment.

“I agree with Chibi-chan.” Oikawa said with a smile. They all turned to look at him, a little startled as if they hadn’t expected him to have any input into the conversation. 

Kageyama leaned towards Iwaizumi as he quietly asked, “Who’s Chibi-Chan.”

“Hinata, apparently.” Iwaizumi told him discreetly.

“We should go buy it and overthrow this demon king guy.” Oikawa smiled.

“Yeah!” Hinata shouted triumphantly.

“You’re making it sound a little easier than it is.” Iwaizumi sighed.

“So, we’re not going to go look for this sword to overthrow the Demon King?” Oikawa asked sadly.

“Its not that simple.” Kageyama sighed, “We need money, first of all, to be able to buy the sword. We’ll also need horses, or some other type of transport, to actually get us there, not to mention supplies and food. I mean, where are we gonna get the money for all that?”

“I have 300 bells saved up in tips from working behind the bar.” Hinata said slowly.

Kageyama almost spat out his drink, “When were you going to tell us that?”

“In an emergency. Like this one.” Hinata told him defensively.

Kageyama muttered something unintelligible but notably annoyed. 

“So, it’s settled! We have what we need so let’s do this! When can we leave?” Oikawa asked quickly.

“Why are you so excited all of a sudden?” Iwaizumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I wanna go on an adventure.” Oikawa explained timidly.

Iwaizumi shook his head and let out a small chuckle, “We can leave tomorrow morning. I’ll sort us out a few horses from Watanabe sensei. Maybe you could gather some food from the Inn’s kitchen, Hinata.”

“Sure thing.” Hinata grinned. 

“We can ride at dawn." Iwaizumi told them, "But for now, let's drink.”

Kageyama, hinata, and Iwaizumi all raised a glass at his statement, they waited patiently for Oikawa to follow suit who then happily brought his mug up to meet theirs in the middle.

~~~

The bar was bustling, everyone was drinking and chatting excitedly. By that time, more than a few of the guests had gotten a little off their heads and some of them were so drunk that they got up on the tables and danced about. Oikawa sat next to Iwaizumi and watched as they made fools of themselves. He had only known Iwaizumi a day and he was a complete outsider compared to everyone in the room but the jovial atmosphere was so intimate that for the first time since he could remember, Oikawa felt at home. 

Iwaizumi was drunk, even Oikawa (who'd had no alcohol before in his life) could tell, the pink that dusted Iwaizumi's cheeks had turned into great red splodges and Oikawa couldn't help but notice how cute he looked like that. 

"Oikawa." 

 

"Yes Iwa-chan?" Oikawa couldn't stop himself from giggling at Iwaizumi as he spoke, his eyebrows seemed to be stuck in a permanent frown.

"How old are you?"

"How old are you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa countered, an eyebrow slightly raised as he went to rest an elbow on the table and his hand underneath his chin. 

"That's not fair I asked you first." 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Oikawa told him with a grin. 

Iwaizumi let out an annoyed grunt and took a gulp of beer, "I'm 19."

Oikawa suddenly felt a disappointed. Iwaizumi was only 19? He knew humans didn't live very long compared to fairies, but hearing how young Iwaizumi was, put it all into perspective. Oikawa would easily outlive Iwaizumi and probably everyone in that room.

"I'm 643." Oikawa told him nervously as he stared into his lap.

"Woah...that's old." Iwaizumi sighed.

"I know."

"Well you don't look a day over 200." 

"Aww how sweet of you Iwa-chan, although I couldn't go below 300 for you." Oikawa told him with a grin, taking a sip of beer as he avoided Iwaizumi's drowsy punch. 

Iwaizumi smiled fondly, while Oikawa chose to sport a shit eating grin. They chuckled quietly to each other, jumping slightly when Hinata stood up and pointed at Iwaizumi, "Hajime!" He yelled, a sly grin tickling his lips, "You better get up and dance."

"Oh I'm so not drunk enough to do that." Iwaizumi laughed.

"Since when do you need to be drunk?" Hinata said, taking another large swig of ale. 

Iwaizumi quickly shared a nervous glance with Oikawa, his cheeks practically glowing by this point. 

"Yeah, I've seen you get up on a table and do way worse with way less alcohol in you." Kageyama joined in, a smirk appearing on his face for what Oikawa assumed to be the first time in his entire life.

"Is this true, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, his eyes glowing and his mouth pulled deviously wide. 

"No-not at all." He said, hiding his face behind his mug as he took another gulp.

"Is the great knight Iwaizumi getting embarrassed?" Oikawa asked smugly.

"Fuck off Shittykawa, I am not embarrassed." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Iwaizumi yelled as he took one last gulp of ale before slamming the glass on the table and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He pushed himself up quickly and climbed onto the table, reaching a hand down to Oikawa with a grin.

"Iwa-chan, I'm not..." 

"Oh yes you are." Iwaizumi said as he yanked Oikawa onto the table next to him, "This dance is pretty fast so try and keep up okay?" 

"Wait-" before Oikawa could work out which way was left, Iwaizumi had a hand placed around his waist and the other firmly grasping his own. Oikawa peered nervously at his stationary feet which wouldn't move quite the way he wanted. Iwaizumi's on the other hand were tapping about melodically in tune to the rhythm of the music playing in the background. 

"You're not keeping up." Iwaizumi warned him with a grin.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to be keeping up with!" Oikawa said indignantly as he furiously tried to match Iwaizumi’s fast footwork.

"Here." Iwaizumi said softly as he pulled Oikawa in closer and picked up the pace a little. 

"Iwa-chan you're going too fast!" Oikawa yelled melodramatically.

"That's the point." Iwaizumi grinned.

Oikawa hated this, well that was lie; Oikawa had never experienced anything as pleasurable as having Iwaizumi's hand resting on his side, the two of them smiling and laughing together in such close proximity. He had to admit: he was getting a little out of breath. As if reading his mind, Iwaizumi stopped, suddenly tilting Oikawa back so that his head nearly touched the table. They looked at each other, and Iwaizumi's smile was like nothing Oikawa had ever seen. He looked at Oikawa with a fondness that he'd never seen before. Although, he was pretty drunk and didn’t really know what he was looking at, so what he thought was fondness could much more easily have been drunken bliss.

Oikawa decided upon the latter.


End file.
